heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
The Journey Begins
Some of the fictional heroes make a decision to leave their homes and start their heroic journeys. They leave home for several reason * To persue their dreams * To help others. Examples * Rodney Copperbottom decided to leave his hometown of Rivet town and go to Robot City and get a new job at Bigweld Industries. * Buddy Hobbs leaves his adoptive hometown of Santa's Workshop to find his real father in New York City and teach him and the citizens the true meaning of Christmas. * Moana leaves her home island (after her grandma dies) and sets off to find Maui and tell him to restore the Heart of Tifiti. * Kermit the Frog leaves his beloved swamp home and heads for Hollywood, California and become famous. * The Autobots led by Optimus Prime left their home planet of Cybertron and search for anything that can restore their homeworld while their enemies, The Decepticons are pursuing them. * Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Calloway leave their farm home and find and capture Alemeda Slim. * Rob Rabbit leaves his hometown of Rabbit town and seeks adventures to get a job. * Luke Skywalker leaves his Lars Homestead (after his aunt and uncle were killed by Stormtroopers) and seeks out to become a Jedi like his father, Anakin Skywalker. * Anakin Skywalker leaves his hometown of Mos Espa (after he was freed from Mr. Watto by Qui-Gon Jinn)'' to become a Jedi. * Judy Hopes leaves her hometown and gets a job as a Zootopia Police officer of the ZPD. * Clark Kent (Superman) leaves his adoptive farm home and seeks out who he really is. * Jim Hawkins and Dr. Delbert Doppler leaves their home planet of Montresser on a treasure hunt on Treasure Planet. * Hercules leaves his adoptive farm home and seeks adventure to become a true hero on Earth. * WALL-E leaves the abandoned Earth to go with EVE (which she retrieves the plant) to the ''Axiom starliner. * Kara Zor-El (Supergirl) leaves her home city of Argo to Earth to recover the power source that can save her hometown. * Tillie leaves the train yard to collect the birthday train over the mountain. * Little Nicky leaves his home realm of Hell (ordered from his father) to bring his big evil brothers home from NYC. * Ali leaves her home to Los Angeles to get a job in the nightclub. * Shrek leaves his swamp along with Donkey to find Lord Farquaad to give him back his home which is infested by Fairy tale characters. And in the second movie, He and his wife Fiona leaves for Far Far Away to meet Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian. * Fa Mulan leaves her Fa family home and saves her country of China in her father's place. * Ash Ketchum left his hometown of Pallet to become a Pokemon master. * Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon left their hometown of Canterlot (when ordered by her mentor, Princess Celestia) to Ponyville and make some new friends. * Blinky Bill leaves his hometown Greenpatch to find his father Bill Koala at the Sea of White Dragons. Quotes Gallery Images mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2243.jpg|Mulan leaving home to take her father's place in the army. robots-disneyscreencaps.com-1488.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom says goodbye to his parents as he takes the train from Rivet Town to Robot City to meet Bigweld. moana-disneyscreencaps.com-3626.jpg|Moana leaving Montonui for her quest to find Maui and restore the Heart of Te Fiti. Mane_Six_and_Spike_set_off_on_their_journey_MLPTM.png|The Mane Six and Spike leave Equestria to find help in regions beyond. spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3250.jpg|SpongeBob and Patrick driving off on the Patty Wagon to retrieve King Neptune's crown from Shell City and save Mr. Krabs. Videos Robots Train Station Scene| Rodney Copperbotom says goodbye to his parents as he takes the train from Rivet Town to Robot City to meet Bigweld. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events